


Madness

by Garance



Series: My english works [25]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Let me be alone and hurt by Infinity War please, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Translation in English, Why Marvel ?!!!, Worst Shit ever, Worst english ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: The Joker does everything for fun, unfortunately for Bruce.





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resi/gifts).



Madness

 

Bruce woke up, his hands cuffed over his head, and his ankles on the floor. His legs were spread, he no longer had his clothes and was locked in a sort of cell. He was no longer aware of the time and could not contact the league. He remembered: A Joker's trap at a reception, an unexpected blow in the back, and he fainted. It was pathetic. The door opened on the clown, Bruce stiffened, fearing the rest. He had never been confronted with the Joker in these conditions. The clown approached him and put a hand on his abdomen, sliding along his chest to the nipples. Bruce held a groan just in time when the green haired man tortured one of his nipples, which became hard. Bruce quickly found himself panting, looking for his breath for the rest of the events. The sexual innuendo had been very clear, he was going to be raped.

 

The Joker chuckled, continuing to test the ground, bringing more breezes to Wayne. ''Bruce Wayne. Pretty handsome man, if we had fun ?" He whispered in his ear, his warm breathing drumming against the eardrum of the brown man clenching his teeth. The clown pulled out a knife and played with it, leaving some marks on the skin already marked by the fighting, causing blood to flow to the ground. Bruce let out a groan when his torturer seized him by the hair and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Wayne's mouth. He tried to struggle, without real success, the handcuffs were resisting to him. The clown continued to press his tongue into the billionaire's mouth, one hand still in his hair, while the other played with the knife.

 

He finally pulled out his lips as the billionaire's face began to turn blue. He passed two fingers over a new cut, grinning with the grimace he got in return. The Joker laughed a few seconds as he stood behind Bruce, who was shaking despite his desire to remain calm. The criminal took a bottle of lubricant out of his pocket and opened it, coating his fingers with the substance. Bruce knew what was going on, and he did not like it, but he prepared his body for the intrusion as best he could, thinking that he was going to survive and that everything would become as the beginning. The green-haired man entered his first finger, Bruce shivered, it was like a burn, he let out a slight squeak at the pain of the intrusion. A second finger joined the other, pushing deeply into him. The third finger was terrible, a jolt of pain took possession of Bruce's body, which began to feel tears in his eyes. He hated crying, and even more when the cause was the Joker, he seemed so weak.

 

The fingers pressed against his prostate, Bruce felt his blood moving towards his crotch, he really was not going to like the rest. The Joker pressed against him, Bruce could feel his erection locked in his pants throbbing against his thigh, he hoped the league or just someone come to save him. "Relax, Brucey, it'll hurt." The Joker whispered in his ear, Bruce was afraid of rape and could not calm down. The fingers pulled back, Bruce prayed inside him so that he did not feel anything, when the Joker put a hand in his graying brown hair. ''Do not see anything personal about it, okay ? I just want to have fun. You'll get home at the right time." The psychopath told him, a malice in his voice as he entered in him, bringing his cock into his flesh, making him scream, tearing his vocal cords and his bowels. His body was burning and a horrible sound came out of his injured throat. His eyelids bristled, tears ready to roll on his pale cheeks, but he wanted to keep his eyes closed so as not to see his own weakness.

 

The cock hit his prostate again, Bruce felt a warmth in his body, he moaned weakly with each stroke of the kidney and a kind of pleasure took place in him. It was horrible for him to tell himself that he loved to suffer and to be raped by his greatest enemy. He finally opened his eyes when the burning of his eyelids was unbearable, revealing his eyes misted and tears running down his face decomposed by the act in progress. His legs were feverish, if he was not held, it would have collapsed for a long time, his body would have dropped and become a prostitute for the Joker. Bruce had almost no more of the present moment as he was focused on the pain in his body and the one in his heart. His brain only worked to create paradoxes, he loved and hated what was happening, rape, the Joker, his weakness and his inability to do anything about it. He slowly began to fall into madness, the ultimate goal of the Joker. Bruce bit deeply his lower lip to stay conscious, blood filled his mouth but he did not care, he would not become like the Joker. The latter caressed his back, a false act of kindness on the part of the crime prince clown. Their orgasm finally arrived, almost simultaneously, such a union born of such horror as Diana would say.

 

The Joker came out of him before properly putting on his clothes. Bruce did not dare to look in the terrible state he was, sperm straining, running over his thighs or covering part of his abdomen already dirty with blood or old marks. The handcuffs disappeared and Bruce was free. Naked, stained, broken. But free. He no longer had clothes or a phone. Bruce felt his legs throb at each step, as he headed to the Hall of Justice to recover from his emotions, the Lake House being too far away and he did not think he would manage to get there. He did not want to meet anyone, and certainly not journalists or people he knew. When he was on the doorstep of the Hall of Justice, he swallowed as his legs abandoned him to his fate. He fainted as he glimpsed Superman...

 

______________

 

When Bruce woke up, he was no longer on the floor, but in a bed he swore he was one of those in the infirmary. He opened his eyes and saw Clark, Diana and Arthur above him, a worried expression on their faces, he saw Victor and Barry in the corner of the room. Bruce closed his eyes as he was ashamed of him. He felt a hand resting on his as he was brought back in warm, powerful arms. He opened his eyes and saw Clark hold him tight as Diana and Arthur smiled at him. Bruce looked down, ashamed. He was not worthy of the Justice League. Bruce closed his eyes and hugged Clark, he would play a game, would be happy in front of the others, but would die alone.

 

The End


End file.
